feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 5
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 5 Truth Raiden had slept most of the day away and through the whole night, he didn't wake up until the next day and when he was fully awake he was presented with a large meal lovingly prepared by his mother, his whole family was waiting for him round the table, yet something seemed odd when he sat at the table with them, there was one more vacent seat with a white rose on it Raiden: are we expecting company? Ameila: no we're not sweetie Raiden looked at them and there was no noise just silence, he then broke the silence with a question Raiden: then who's the extra chair for? Omen sighs and looks at him with a serious yet sympathetic look in his eyes Omen: do you remember what happened yesterday? Raiden shakes his head slowly Omen: your grandmother Oricle died yesterday Raiden then cried sort of knowing, hoping what he saw was all part of his nightmare, but now knows part of his nightmare is real, as trudiction dictates every family member in the household must be together when they wish to first shed tears for their lost loved ones, Omen breaks into tears, once seeing his son break in front of him, then both Dani and Ameila let the tears they've been holding back shed after a while their tears subside and they all calm down Omen: we are going to say our goodbyes later on but for now we will say a prayer for her the table went silent, they all put their paws together in prayer Omen: we thank you aura for the gift of Oricle's life and how you taught her to see without eyes and the gifts, of a mother, grandmother and oricle, we will miss her from now and forever more and though she isn't here with us we can sense her aura around us Omen bows his head to end the prayer Ameila picks up the plate that is near the empty chair and sets Oricle's favourite foods on the plate, as an offering to her spirit, Ameila then bows to the empty chair and with a small torch she lights it on fire, to complete the offering Ameila then proceeds to feed everyone else after the meal Raiden is told he was wanted to be seen by Pax and to bring the ashes of Oricle's meal to her as well Raiden heads towards Pax's hut with the camp sent into a silence and everyone he passes bows to him as a sign of respect, Raiden returns the bow with a nod Raiden then walks in Even Pax bows to him out of respect Pax: I'm sorry to disturb this day of mourning for you, Raiden your grandmother served our tribe well and she was a close friend to me, as you know we will miss her dearly Raiden: thank you Pax I miss her greatly Pax: as we all do Raiden: I was told to bring the ashes of the offering to you and here they are He presents the plate of the ashes to her Pax takes the plate carefully Raiden cries sadly Pax: you have my deepest sympathies Raiden, but there's another reason you're here Raiden: huh? Pax: well we've been sort of with holding information from you and if you have any questions they will be answered Raiden: what do you mean? Pax: are you fimilar with the legend of the aura masters? Raiden: yeah my mother told me that story when I was still little, but it's just a fairytale Pax: well what if there's some truth to those fairytales? Raiden: what do you mean? Pax pulls out a scroll and begins to read it Pax: many years ago there was this powerful user of aura one who was able to not use the aura but also use it to create the world we walk upon now, for both him and Acreus both worked closely together so close until they formed one entity with this entity's power it was able to create world, through this great feat came the origins of our species and how we could see aura, upon seeing this invisable power that no other species could ever see we learnt to use it in fighting to see our oppents next moves before they made them, we soon learnt how to control and shape it, then use it as something as not so much as a tool but more as an equial, we then learnt that aura is stronger through bonds and soon formed groups amongst ourselves that soon formed into tribes, then a select few soon surpassed their limits and were strong enough to have accomplished great feats and they had legendary pokemon grant them great power, just like the first great aura user, they fought with great power and they were titled Aura Masters, but only this traits could be passed down in generations Raiden listened carefully to her words, then asked Raiden: what does this have to do with me? Pax: because you decended from one of the powerful ones bloodlines Raiden: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pax: yes we all knew the one who knew this the most was your mother because she is Aura Master of the guardian of the forest Raiden: this is impossible Pax: take your time to process this all Raiden then calms down and looks at her Raiden: how do I know you're telling the truth Pax: I have no reason to lie to you Raiden: uh... ok then what will happen next? Pax: your training will become more challenging to prepare you for 3 of the 4 challenges body, strength, mind and aura you dont need to complete the aura challenge because of you already learning to escape the shadow aura Raiden: shadow aura? Pax: this aura has been forbidden by aura users, I had to do quite dark things against it and so did your farther and his team, long before you and Dani were born Raiden: what did my farther do? Pax: I ordered his team and him to wipe out all shadow aura users in the tribe of darkness, seems one escaped though Raiden: why? Pax: because they were becoming a serious threat to us and were threatening to declare war on all other tribes Raiden: why is shadow aura forbidden? Pax: you already experienced it's nightmare inducing properties, but it can also make others feel pain control others and kill to make itself stronger Raiden: there anything else? Pax: before Oricle died she said we're going to face a great war and there will be a great powerful warrior to stand with the tribe Raiden: a war with who? Pax: we don't know Raiden: and do you believe this warrior is me? Pax: I want to yes, anymore questions? Raiden: not right now I will let you know if anything else comes up Pax: alright head back to your home Raiden heads home and he is greeted with his parents all in black cloaks and one is offered to him to wear, he nods and puts the black cloak on, he is also given the white rose from earlier by Omen and Dani has an ocarina carved from wood Omen: she wanted you to give this to her when she... Dani: and she wanted you to play that song she taught us Raiden nods and takes the ocarina and rose not really saying much, after about 20 minutes there was a knock on the door, Dani answered the door to Pax with the same black cloak as them, she walks in to the family Pax: my heart goes out to all of you and with my deepest sympathies and on behalf of the tribe if you need anything then let us know Omen: thank you Pax Pax: seeing Raiden has been given the honour as the spirit holder he is to travel behind Oricle at the same pace Raiden nods trying to hold back tears, they then step out and see Oricle's body on a stretcher made from wood, along with other Lucarios dressed in black, she is dressed in a beautiful white robe and she's covered in flowers, 6 lucarios including Omen and Orion pick up Oricle's body carrying it, Pax lead the way with the ashes and she bagan chanting, then Oricle followed with the 6 Lucarios chanting, Raiden followed and chanted with them along with everyone else, Dani and Ameila were at the front of the crowd just a few feet away from Raiden, they all chanted in sync, they then arrived at a beautiful meadow of flowers filled with other grave sites, they stopped at an open grave and set Oricle down all the while still chanting, Raiden walks to Oricle's body and places the white rose in her hands, he then steps back and bows to her, once he does that the chanting stops and everything is silent, Raiden then stops bowing and returns to his family, everything falls silent for a few minutes, Pax then steps up with a serious look on her face, still holding the plate of ashes Pax: this hurts me every time I have to do this, yesterday we lost an amazing member of our tribe, Oricle was an amazing person and though we mourn our loss just remember she's not completely left us, she is one with the aura now and she will guide us, through our pain, our anguish and our despair and we let her physical self be one with the earth, Raiden if you please Raiden steps out and begins to play the ocarina and plays Lugia's theme on it, other Lucarios played instraments with him As he plays Oricle's body is lifted and lowered into the grave, the ashes are poured over her body, they then bury her and as Raiden finishes and lowers the Ocarina and everyone cries Pax: may the tears fall like the rains of sorrow don't hold onto your pain let it flow freely the aura Pax joins in with the crying letting go of her held back emotions Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts